Nightmares- LovinoXOC
by arielxpeterpanshipper
Summary: Alice wakes up from a horrifying nightmare. Will Lovino, the Sisters, and the rest of the boys be able to help her? (T for some crazy shit and a dirty joke. Just one!)


**Nightmares- LovinoXOC  
**

Alice woke up gasping for breath, swimming in her bed sheets and a pool of her own sweat.

It took her a moment to ensure herself she wasn't still trapped in her nightmares.

Alice looked around the room. She was in her room, the same anime posters, the same computer at her desk, the same Italian flag hung up over the bed's headboard. She looked to her side. Her Italian boyfriend still snored softly beside her, still alive and breathing, as evident in his rising-and-falling chest. She sighed in relief, then sat up straight in panic. She slowly eased out of the bed and tip-toed to her baby sister's room.

She sighed in relief. There, Stevie Rae laid, sweet-faced and snoring with her Chinese boyfriend, Yao's arm draped over her protectively. She smiled. Stevie Re was her Twin, only younger by two minutes. Then, she panicked again. What about River! She rushed to the room across from Stevie Rae, then sighed in relief. River was still alive, too! And so was her Swiss boyfriend, Vash, who was cradling her in his arms.

She sighed in relief. Stevie Rae, Lovino, Yao, Vash, River...They weren't dead...They were still alive. She stalked back to her room and laid herself between Lovino's arms. "Ciao, ragazza..." Lovino said, pulling her closer to him.

The nightmares were always so _real_ to Alice. The screams of her sisters and the boys, the fear, the pain of white-hot knife plunging into her, the ropes tied around her throat. It was too much, but, as she laid there, she fell into the safe nightmare.

_Alice ran through the forest, panting and running her hands through her hair vigorously. She needed to find the others. Then, a scream came from behind one of the thickets. Alice rushed up behind it to see Yao. He was face-down on the floor, face too pale and his lips blue_ _as his head was smashed against a sharp rock, forehead  
bleeding onto the rock. Alice gasped._

_Alice turned her back on Yao, seeing as he was undoubtedly dead_. _Another scream. Alice ran to the canopies. There, hung Stevie Rae from one of her favorite branches in her favorite tree when she was a kid. A blood spattered rope hung around her porcelain neck_ _and her dead eyes stared into her sister's distraught chocolate eyes. Alice gasped as she fell to her knees in front of Stevie Rae's cowboy boots._

Alice got up and ran. She had to find Lovino, River, and Vash before something terrible happened to them. She looked back. She could still see Stevie Rae's dead golden orbs staring at her and Yao's hair spread out of his ever-present ribbon and splayed onto the rock. Alice shivered. It's too late for them, save the others, that's what she had to do.

Then, three more screams. "Don't let it be them..." Alice prayed, but it an all for naught. River, Lovino, and Vash laid there, undoubtedly dead. River had gunshot wounds all over her body, blood staining her skin and dirty-blonde hair. Vash had a gun, a .45 to be exact, jammed down his throat, evident in the gunshot wound in his throat and the handle peeking out of his blood-smeared mouth. But Lovino's was the worst.

At first, Alice didn't even recognize him. His body was mutilated beyond recognition, if not for his bloody mess of hair, and those eyes, and that pesky curl. Alice collapsed in front of them. She ran her hands through River's curly pigtails, she held Vash's hand. But Lovino...she sobbed into his bloody shoulder, blood smearing onto her face. She kissed what was left of his lips and cried while she did so...

Then, a

thump _in the grass, which sounded like something being thrown onto the grass, cause Alice to jump and spin around. There, was the shadowy figure in all of her nightmares. And chains were attached to his wrists. Her eyes followed the chains, and that's when she realized her face wasn't buried in Lovino's shoulder. She turned around to see her sisters and the boys' necks chained to his wrists._

"Ally! Help me..." River whispered.

"Ragazza..." Lovino gasped.

"ALICE!" Yao screamed.

"Why didn't you help us?" Vash said.

"We called and called for you..." Stevie Rae whimpered.

"NO! It's not true! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!" Alice said, squeezing her eyes shut.

At once, the 5 specters turned cruel and vicious. "You ignorant bitch!" Vash yelled. Yao snarled and shrunk back against the foggy shadows. Stevie Rae clawed at Alice, trying to get free. Lovino was completely gone form view, and River tried to lung at Alice.

The shadowy figure snapped his bony, clawed fingers and at once, tey all evaporate with a blood curdling scream or a pained shriek. Alice screamed a cream of her own and tears ran down her cheeks. The shadowy figure inched closer, hand transforming into a knife and about to plunge it into Alice again when-

Alice screamed and stood up. "Alice! What's-a wrong?" Lovino's amber eyes showed concern as he pulled her closer. Then, four people rushed up to the room at once.

"Oh, for god sakes!" Vash yelled, trying to get through.

"The hell?" River struggled.

"Didn't you see me coming in first!" Yao yelled to both of them.

"Hee hee...Come...hee hee..." Stevie Rae giggled, waiting for them to finish. Yao rolled his eyes. Clearly, she hung around The Bad Touch Trio too much.

"Alice! Y'all alright?" Stevie Rae was worried beyond belief for Alice, and it showed in her golden orbs. Alice glanced down at her. She was wearing a tank top with shorts that had little cowboy boots on them. Speaking of, she also was wearing socks that were decorated to look like cowboy boots. She glanced back up to Stevie Rae's worried golden orbs. "I'm fine, Stevie." She smiled for extra proof.

Unfortunately, Stevie Rae and Alice were twins, so Stevie Rae knew something was up. "Al...Ah know somethin's up...so what is it?" Stevie Rae was frowning. Alice sighed. There was no hiding anything from Stevie Rae. Everyone in that group knew that. Alice sighed again. "Alright, I had a nightmare..." Alice said. Everyone in the group gasped. "The same one, sugar?" Stevie Rae said. Alice nodded. Stevie Rae continued to frown and wrap her arms around Alice, pulling her onto her lap.

River knelt down in front of Alice and gathered both her sisters up in her arms and rocked them gently. "I d-don't w-want y-you t-to die..." Alice hiccup-sobbed. Stevie Rae kissed the top of her forehead. "We won't die, at least, not yet, anyway..." Stevie Rae trailed off. Alice buried her face into Stevie Rae's embrace and sobbed into her shirt.

"Alice, we're here, too." Yao said gently, slipping one hand into Stevie Rae's and the other on Alice's shoulder. Vash mimicked his actions, only with River. "We're ALL-a here." Lovino said, rubbing Alice's back. Alice nodded and smiled genuine for the first time that night

**Fin**


End file.
